


I Believe

by Rogue_Mutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Mutt/pseuds/Rogue_Mutt
Summary: Dust surrounds the Snowdin landscape. The human draws nearer to the town's end, with only Papyrus to stand in their way.





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a contest I participated in on the Undertale Amino App. I'll be posting stories between the two platforms. Enjoy.

> “Run, or the human will kill you!” Those were the words that spread from the west. A cloud of dust flew in with the warning. Soon, everyone in Snowdin town evacuated. Snowed-Inn, the shop, the library, even Grillby’s, every building was empty; everyone was gone.
> 
> Papyrus had never seen the town so empty. The echo of his own footsteps crunching the snow were all that accompanied him. How could a human cause such panic to everyone? He had seen the human himself; they were only a child, who would never hurt a fly. And yet he remembered at each meeting, they seemed more disconnected, disinterested, and had more powder on their hands and sweater like a thin layer of skin. And the Canine Unit; he hadn’t heard from them since he and Sans passed them away from the human. In fact, no one had.
> 
> He shook the thought away. Worrying now wasn’t going to help anyone. But word would surely spread since the evacuation. Everyone would be on guard from the human; they might – no, will – try to kill them. Undyne especially will advocate for violence if she heard of this.
> 
> The human is scaring everyone, and Papyrus tried desperately to think of why. They were only a child, and they were probably terrified. And it’s no wonder with how everyone is reacting – running at the very sight of them. Not a single monster must’ve talked with the human or tried to be friends with them. It must be terrifying for them to be in a place where everyone hated them.
> 
> _I don’t hate you_, he thought. _I believe you are a good person_. All they needed was a friend.
> 
> That’s it! If _he_ befriended the human and everyone saw the human was friends with such a cool dude, then everyone will want to be friends with the human. Then he can show Undyne they aren’t something to be afraid of and she might let him into the Royal Guard for his moral aptitude and King Asgore will let the human go home and everyone will be happy and stop worrying and everything will be amazing and-
> 
> His thoughts stopped at the edge of Snowdin town. A blizzard raged between the town and Waterfall. He looked behind him at the empty town. Just at the other side, a familiar figure was approaching. It was them – the human.
> 
> He turned away and disappeared into the blizzard. It was louder than any blizzard he came across. He felt a pull against his scarf as his hands reflexively grabbed hold of it before the wind could take it from him. A tiny sheet of ice pressed onto his bones, breaking each time he moved. He pressed on until he was at the edge, where the weather was less severe.
> 
> Here, the river to his right was quiet. Out of habit, he looked for one of the massive blocks of ice that usually drifts from town before realizing no one was sending ice from there now. _This is it_, he thought. _Either I befriend the human, or…_ He couldn’t finish his thought; he wasn’t sure why. Doubts clouded his mind as he remembered that expression on the human’s face, chilling his bones. He shook it off; any hesitation could come across as being insincere. The human could be here any minute and he had to be ready.
> 
> Why was he shaking? He couldn’t feel the cold from the blizzard, yet he was shaking uncontrollably. His fists clenched to try and stop it, but still he shook. The sound of rattling bones filled the air. He spoke words of encouragement to try to calm himself. “Be brave. Be brave. There’s nothing to fear. Be brave.” What did he have to fear? He was the Great Papyrus; he was about to make his first of many friends.
> 
> He was going to die. “Be brave. Be brave. Be brave.” The human is going to kill him. No, they couldn’t; they wouldn’t. Would they? They’re only a child; they’re a good person. He remembered the dust on their hands. He could’ve sworn he heard a scream before. Many. Screams.
> 
> “Bebravebebravebebravebebravebebravebebravebebravebebrave-“
> 
> He said it over and over for reassurance – to muffle the terrible thoughts in his mind. Tears ran down his skull; he was crying! Each drop froze by the time they reached the bottom of his jaw until they formed tiny icicles. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want anyone else to die.
> 
> Sans stayed behind the last time he saw the human. Where was he now? Why was he not here? Is he alive? Oh god, why was he not here? Or Undyne or Asgore or Grillby or Snowdrake or somebody please.
> 
> Then a silhouette appeared in the distance. He stopped shaking, he stopped crying, he stopped saying those two words over and over. But he didn’t stop fearing. Closer the human approached; closer the human shambled toward him. Be brave. Closer…
> 
> Deep, deep breath. One long, sigh…
> 
> “Halt, human!” He put courage into his voice and made it as loud and confident as ever.
> 
> They still came closer. Fear resurfaced but Papyrus remained poised. “Hey, quit moving when I’m talking to you! I, the Great Papyrus, have some things to say!” They were still now, if only for a moment. His hopes were lifted, but he needed to act quickly.
> 
> “First: you’re a freaking weirdo!” He continued. “Not only do you not like puzzles, but the way you shamble from place to place, the way your hands are always covered in dusty powder. It feels…” Be brave. “Like your life is going down a dangerous path. However!” They just need a friend. “I, Papyrus, see great potential within you! Everyone can be a great person if they try! And me, I hardly have to try at all! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!” Why did his laughter sound so forced to him? He did it exactly the way he always did but it didn’t sound right at all to him now.
> 
> The human walked closer.
> 
> “Hey, quit moving!” Papyrus cried. “This is exactly what I am talking about! Human, I think you are in need of guidance! Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow! But worry not! I, Papyrus…” Please… “will gladly be your friend and tutor! I will turn your life right around!”
> 
> They were dangerously close now. He could smell the dust on them, and it took all the strength he had not to tremble. Be brave. Believe. Believe.
> 
> “I see you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance?” This is my choice. “Wowie! My lessons are already working!” I’m… sparing you. “I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!” I really, really believe in you. So please…
> 
> They come close enough to touch. Their expression is vacant. Their hand is outstretched.
> 
> With a clenched fist, they strike him.
> 
> It all came down on him so quickly. First shock, pain, grief, then, he felt his whole world tumble down. His own head fell from his neck and his body only just barely caught it. But he couldn’t feel anything now. And then he realized – he was already dead.
> 
> “W-well, that’s not what I expected…” Already, he saw his own body whither into dust. Then in the blink of an eye, his body was gone, and his decapitated head was all that was left, looking up at the human. He didn’t know how he should have felt: angry, betrayed, sad, afraid. But instead all he could feel was a tiny shred of hope, the same he had held onto when he was so afraid before.
> 
> “But…” It was agonizing for him to think, let alone speak. For them though, he will. “St… still! I believe in you! You can do a little better! Even if you don’t think so!”
> 
> It was all he could do – believe in them. Even after everything he knew, what they just did and what they could do now, he believed in them. Even the worst person can change, and he was convinced this human wasn’t even the worst. And maybe he was the best, because maybe he’s the only person who might ever believe in them. If that alone was all he could accomplish, then it was surely enough. 
> 
> “I… I promise…”
> 
> His words turned to dust along with his remains.

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute favorite character. Such unwavering devotion and faith in the face of death, it always captivated me. Anyway, I don't think Souls of Virtue is gonna hit off. I do however have another series idea I hope to refine and work on. No promises this time though but I'll do what I can. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
